Don't Give Up A JoleyJiley Story
by xxBornThisWayxx
Summary: Miley's life was a living hell to her, she was in a depression state where she met mysterious, bad boy, extremely gorgeous Joe, who seemed to take some intrest in her, but old friends, ex boyfriends don't approve.  LEGAL NO LAST NAMES


An old old OLD story , but i don't have much written i just want this up :)

**Miley's POV**

Sunday morning. Woke up to the rays of sunshine streaming on my face making me get up really quickly and slam my head on the headboard, I get up off the bed sitting on the edge sighing and putting my head in my hands.

Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why did I hurt so much? Why did HE have to hurt me like that? I quickly look up before the tears could come and distract my self to look out the window, across the street a couple were making out in the car. I sighed as I pulled down the blinds heading towards my bathroom.

**End of POV**

Miley looks at her self in the mirror a line started to appear under her eyes of lack of sleep and her cheeks have tear stains on them, she sighs as she opens the tap to cold water and splashes some in her face efforts to wake her up and clean herself up a bit. She looks up at herself and just stares at the girl who was staring right back, this girl had beautiful blue eyes and a smile that could bright up the whole room, but it's been a long time since she even cracked a smile.

Miley walks downstairs careful not to fall, she looks up to see her mother smiling at her.

Tish: Morning Miles, you want breakfast before we go?

Miley: *sighs * Yeah sure

(her mother sets down a plate of French toast and bacon)

Tish: Eat up, I'm just going to go change

Miley rolls her eyes and picks up her fork and stabs her French toast she looks at the clock.

9:00, way to early for anybody she thought.

Tish: *comes back down dressed and ready to go * Ready?

Miley: * puts the plate in the sink and wipes her hands with a napkin * Yeah

During the car ride ~~~

Miley's POV

Why the hell do we have to go EVERY Sunday? This just shows how pushy my mother is, Church is boring and a great way to get noticed since almost the whole school population and town went there. Last night I had a fight with my mom saying I didn't wanna go but she said "You can't stay in your room forever Miley"

Yes , yes I can mother. My heart started pounding as we pulled into the driveway of the parking lot, it was packed. Filled with cars, I spotted one familiar car. Demi was here, that was good although I sort of blocked her and everybody else out of my life after what happened.

I started to regret coming as soon as my mom parked the car and unlocked the doors so we could go. This was going to be hell .

I walked through the doors trailing behind my mother as she sat down in one of the pews at the back, I could already feel most of the eyes on me.

I'm not talking about the adults, I'm talking about people at school, my classmates, my old friends. I could just imagine what they were saying

"Oh that's the girl, she's back"

"I thought she killed herself?" "Why is she out?"

I kept looking at my feet and I kept my thoughts to myself, my mother nudged my foot telling me to look up and pretend like I wanted to be here.

Here's the thing mom. I don't. I don't and can't pretend like nothings wrong, I can't put on a smile on your face so you won't get embarrassed but that's okay right? I mean everything can't always be about me. I force myself to look up and not look at anybody I just focused forward and I slightly scanned the crowd.

I spotted Demi she was looking at me with hurt eyes, as if she could read my mind she mouthed "I'm sorry"

Sorry for what? You didn't do anything I forced my self to look away and found myself looking at a boy… no more like a man, he was new that's for sure. He was here with his family, well I think his family.

He came with a lady and a younger boy who looked around the age of 6 or 7. He looked like he didn't want to be here, your not alone there I thought.

He was good looking actually VERY good-looking but I shook my head. Boys are going to be the last thing on my list, for a very long time. I look up again to see him looking at me and I turn my gaze away pretending it was just a coincidence that we both were looking at each other.

At the end Miley stays sitting with her mother as everybody leaves, mostly everybody looking at her and heading to the hall where food would be served. She looks up to see a few people still here, she looks to her right again to see if that hot guy was still there. He was, with his family, he was texting his head down and his fingers moving swiftly over his Iphone. She averts her eyes away to see Demi walking to her slowly.


End file.
